1 to 4 on Xmas
by ba-7
Summary: É Natal! E Lily vai apresentar James para os pais. Bem, isso se os marotos deixarem.  ONESHOT!


– James, faça-me o favor! Quer largar esse peru? – Lily ralhou com o moreno que insistia em fazer a ave congelada dançar.

Era natal e por uma promessa feita por Lily, de apresentar James à seus pais, ela o fez abandonar a ceia de Hogwarts para comemorar a ocasião em sua casa em Spinner's End.

Mas agora arrependia-se por tê-lo feito. James mais atrapalhava do que ajudava na preparação do jantar, por vezes dançando com os alimentos, outras, enfeitiçando-os para girarem pelo ar e acertar uma panela do outro lado da cozinha.

– Potter, estou te avisando. Largue essa varinha e vá cortar aquelas cebolas. – os olhos verde-esmeralda giraram na órbita, divertida.

– Nossa, Lírio. Depois desse "Potter", só falta completar com o-... – Lily o interrompeu.

– É Evans, pra você. – a ruiva completou, em um misto de brincadeira e falsa zanga.

James rolou os olhos, no que meneava ligeiramente a cabeça e já entreabria a boca, prestes a retrucar, quando o soar da campainha ecoou por toda a casa, sobressaltando a ambos.

– Por que você ainda está parado aí? Anda logo, a porta! – Evans indicou o portal que separava a cozinha do corredor principal, com uma faca assustadoramente grande na mesma mão.

– Sério, Lily, abaixa isso aí. Seu uso pode ser muito perigoso em mãos erradas. - afirmou o maroto, num timbre sério. Ela, contudo, apenas repetiu o gesto, com a outra mão na cintura.

– Que droga, eu quero ajudar! Por que sua irmã não ta aqui quando ela poderia ser útil?

– JAMES! – repreendeu-o Lily, com uma notável pitada de raiva contida nos grandes e expressivos olhos verdes. - Você devia estar agradecendo por ela estar passando o Natal com a família do namorado dela. - um novo toque da campainha chegou-lhes aos ouvidos, e Lily limitou-se a indicar a porta de entrada com a cabeça, brevemente.

James Potter marchou batendo os pés propositalmente contra o chão, evidentemente emburrado. Quando abriu a porta, o semblante em seu rosto mantinha-se inflexível e imutável, porém tal expressão durou pouco. Assim que a conhecida figura de seu melhor amigo entrou em seu campo de visão, James sustentou uma das sobrancelhas, aparentemente confuso.

– O que você ta fazendo aqui, Padfoot?

– Nossa! É muito bom te ver também, Prongs! – ironizou Sirius, com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos dianteiros. James apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto o outro adentrava a residência dos Evans sem hesitar.

– Cadê a Lily? – Sirius indagou, estreitando os olhos pela casa, a procura da ruiva. - O que tem pra comer?

– James, se for os pais do Snape, diga que... – A ruiva apareceu na sala em questão de segundos, ela parou abruptamente de falar ao se dar conta de quem era. – O que o Sirius está fazendo aqui?

– Eu amo vocês também, e fico feliz que tenham me convidado para a ceia de Natal. – o maroto largou-se preguiçosamente no sofá, cruzando as mãos na própria nuca.  
Lily lançou um furtivo olhar a James, no que torcia os lábios inconscientemente, mas a ruiva logo voltou sua atenção para Black.

– Você sabe que nós te amamos, Sirius, mas esse Natal é muito importante. Meus pais vão conhecer o James. – Evans disse, em tom de confissão, e a ansiedade era notável em seu timbre.

– Ah, claro. – Sirius soltou, em compreensão, tentando conter a emissão de uma risada debochada.  
– A propósito, o que houve com o seu nariz? – James achou prudente desviar o rumo da conversa, erguendo as sobrancelhas para o amigo.

– Ah, isso. - Padfoot torceu os lábios, claramente incomodado. – Encontrei um gato no caminho pra cá. – sintetizou Sirius, parecendo repentinamente desconfortável.

– AI, MEU MERLIM! Por favor, Sirius, diz que você não cometeu a loucura de se transformar só pra correr atrás do maldito gato! – apavorou-se Evans, com ambas as mãos à frente da boca.

– Não, é claro que eu não fiz isso! – Sirius rolou os olhos, no que James e Lily se entreolhavam um tanto quanto desconfiados. – Sério, eu não fiz isso! Eu corri atrás do gato do jeito normal, sabe. – o moreno prosseguiu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo um humano perseguir um felino. – Eu quase fui mais rápido do que ele! Mas algum imbecil deixou um chiclete na calçada, que grudou no meu pé, então eu caí. Não me machuquei muito, sabe, porque caí de cara na neve. Mais precisamente, de nariz na neve, como vocês podem ver. – Sirius apontou para o próprio nariz, ao final de sua narração, contudo mantendo a pompa durante todo o tempo.

– Não acredito que você entrou na minha casa com chiclete na sola do sapato! Ah, Black!

– Fico tocado com a sua preocupação, minha cara Evans, mas eu vou sobreviver, não ocupe sua mente com isso, sim? – Sirius muniu-se de todo o sarcasmo que podia reunir em meio a gostosas gargalhadas de James ao embaraço da namorada, cujas bochechas pintavam-se de um rosa intenso naquele momento.

Novamente a campainha soou, fazendo com que os três encarassem a porta. Quem diabos poderia ser? Afinal, não estavam esperando ninguém além dos pais de Lily e eles, como donos da casa, não se preocupariam com cerimônias, tal qual bater na porta ou tocar a campainha.

– Quem é? – James perguntou à Lily, olhando para ela de soslaio e logo voltando a encarar o portal, como se temesse que algo gigante e assustador irrompesse de lá a qualquer momento, ameaçando suas vidas numa véspera de Natal.

– E eu tenho cara de vidente? – ela revirou os olhos, impaciente. Era pressuposto para ser seu Natal e de James! Okay, com seus pais de bônus, mas ainda sim seu e de James! – Ande! Vá atender a porta! – gesticulou com a mão, voltando as costas e ameaçando voltar pra cozinha.

– Eu era convidado e agora virei mordomo? – muniu-se de sua melhor cara de indignação, fazendo com que Sirius sentisse por ele e se sujeitasse à atender a porta. Descruzou os braços, levantando de um pulo. Em questão de segundos estava apoiado no batente da porta, com um sorriso safado. James já tinha debandado pro lado da ruiva.

– Olá... – ele fez uma pausa para encarar o indivíduo – Moony?

– Er... Hei Sirius. – suas bochechas estavam vermelhas devido ao frio. Ou seria a vergonha por saber que estava interrompendo o Natal dos amigos? –... Sirius? O que faz aqui? – ele não era o único, afinal.

– Bem, você sabe que minha família não é lá muito chegada a feriados, né? Mas parece que eles abrem uma exceção quando o assunto é Natal. E quer coisa pior que os Black reunidos? Ou seja, estou em refugiando. – soltou ele, sem remorso. – E você?

– Estava passando aqui perto e-... – mas Sirius não estava prestando atenção. Seus olhos estavam presos às mãos de Lupin.

– E achou que gostaríamos de uma boa dose de firewhisky? – Black ergueu uma sobrancelha, zombeteiro.

Remus corou ainda mais e por falta de palavras, meneou a cabeça em concordância, ao que trazia o cachecol surrado da Grifinória para mais perto do pescoço.

– Ótimo! Entra aí. – e abriu a porta para que o mais baixo pudesse adentrar na sala. Ele sorriu de canto, antes de limpar os pés no tapete de entrada. – Prongs! Lils! Adivinhem quem é?

– Os pais do Snape?

– Não.

– Meus pais? – arriscou, Lily.

– Não...

– Os meus? – dessa vez foi James.

– Er... Não são pais de ninguém.

– O Snape?

– Não.

– Meu tio?

– Mas que saco! Não! E por que o Ranhoso ficaria te visitando depois de tudo que aconteceu, Lils?

– É, Lírio. Por quê? – o ciúme era evidente na voz do maroto.

– Eu não sei... É Natal e tudo...

– Já que vocês são muito ruins, eu vou dizer!

– Fala logo, Sirius! – reclamaram em uníssono.

– Oi gente.

– REMUS?

– Ah, droga. Você estragou tudo, Moony.

– Desculpe, Pads.

Houve um momento de silêncio. No qual só se ouvia o barulho das facas, fatiando cebolas e diversos outros legumes, e os eventuais "ais!" sussurrados de Lupin, que estava tentando acender a lareira com um papel... E se queimando. Pelo menos até que Sirius arrancasse a varinha do bolso e fizesse a lareira arder em chamas em questão de segundos.

– É assim que se faz, quando você é um bruxo. – gabou-se.

O licantropo revirou os olhos e encolheu os ombros, após murmurar um "Tanto faz". Ele parou, estático. Olhando para a porta.

– O que houve, Lup? – Evans voltou da cozinha, segurando alguns aperitivos para os convidados. Para Lupin, na verdade, já que ela evitou a mão de Sirius, depositando o recipiente sobre os braços relaxados do lobo.

– Pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa.

– Também achei. – o moreno jogado no sofá concordou.

– Uhum. Um chiado.

– Ah, sim. Todo o negócio da audição aguçada. – Lils revirou os olhos pela milésima vez naquela noite. – Adoro ser a excluída. Podem continuar me gozando por ter a audição de uma pessoa N-O-R-M-A-L!

– Ninguém ta te gozando, amor.

– Deve ser muito triste mesmo ser tão... Normal, né. – Sirius riu, gesticulando. – Okay, EU estou te gozando.

– Hei, é sério. Eu ouvi mesmo alguma coisa.

– Parem tudo, estamos prestes a sermos atacados! – caçoou o maior novamente.

– Shhh... Cala a boca, Sirius.

Novamente o silêncio. Que não durou muito dessa vez.

– O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO, HUH? TEM QUATRO BRUXOS MUITO BEM ARMADOS AQUI DENTRO! BOO! SE ENTRAR DESARMADO, TA FERRAD-...

– Shhh...

E a campainha tocou.

– Viu? Meu discurso deu coragem pra ele.

– Deixa de ser idiota. – James indicou a porta com a cabeça.

– O que? Eu tenho que atender? – Lily imitou o gesto do namorado.

– Devo deixar bem claro que o tempo que vocês passam juntos me assusta. Já estão agindo igualzinho.

Remus abriu a bendita porta.

– AH, MOONY! Que saudades! – Peter se jogou nos braços do maroto, rindo.

– Posso saber o que o Worm está fazendo aqui?

– Eu quero saber o que TODOS VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui. – o bom humor de Lily havia se esvaído.

– Bem, é o primeiro Natal em sete anos que eu passo sozinho e... – ele começou a brincar com os dedos, evitando encarar os ocupantes da sala.

– E a sua família?

– Noruega.

– Nem pra fazer uma cena dizendo que nós somos sua família... Essa casa está precisando de um pouco de drama. – todos encararam Sirius. – O QUE É?

Pettigrew tomou liberdade e entrou na sala, sentando-se ao lado de Black. James e Remus pegaram assentos próximos, e Lily se limitou a sentar no braço do sofá, ao lado do cervo.

– Bem... Estamos todos aqui. – Peter tentou iniciar uma conversa.

– A pergunta é: POR QUÊ? – Evans, a rainha do bom humor.

– Os marotos nunca se separam, Evans. – Black declarou com seriedade.

– Falando assim parece que somos de uma seita.

– O Sirius sempre soa como se pertencesse à uma.

– Concordo.

– Somos três.

– Quatro.

– EI!

A porta foi destrancada e um casal de meia idade passou por ela, parando em choque ao olhar sua sala "lotada".

– Oh, boa noite! Seus cabelos ruivos e beleza são herança da sua mãe, Lils.

– Menos, Sirius.

– Aceitam salgadinhos? – Peter tentou, oferecendo o recipiente que tinha afanado de Remus.

– Boa noite, Sr. e Sra. Evans. – cumprimentaram Lupin e Potter. A Sra. Evans demorou um pouco para digerir a informação, ao que o Sr. Evans, limpava o óculos, temendo ter visto algo errado.

– Lily, querida... Quantos namorados você tem? – perguntaram por fim em uníssono.

E passaram a noite inteira tentando arrumar o mal entendido.


End file.
